


Crash Landing

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, reader is a groupie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You were tending to your farm one day when The Hulk came out of the sky and crashed on your farm and into your life.Will add tags as they become relevant to the story.





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt

You lived on a farm in a small town. Which means… Boring. Very boring and uneventful. Unless you count the town’s pharmacist leaving his wife for another dude and moving to the big city. That is, until you met the radioactive Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

You were tending to your flower boxes for the day as usual. When you were done, you were moving to the chicken coop to feed them and collect the eggs. You stopped for a moment. You heard something that sounded somewhere between a growl and a scream coming from the sky.

You looked up and your mouth dropped. A large, green blur was falling fast onto your land. It was heading incredibly close to where you were heading to the coop. You ran away from the area probably faster than you’ve ever ran in your entire life.

The Blur crashed down into the earth which shook the ground similar to that of an earthquake, knocking you off your feet, sending you falling forward. The chickens that weren’t crushed or impaled ran off into a different direction in the surrounding property. Part of the chicken coop was destroyed under the creature, which you now observed was none other than The Hulk. You knew about him, so running would only make things worse.

You waited for a few minutes before you started to head over to see the damage and see The Hulk up close. You slowly crept up and peeked up into the crater. Although you didn’t see the Hulk, but Doctor Bruce Banner out cold.

“Hey!” You shouted down to him. Nothing. “Doctor Banner?” You looked around and found a small rock and threw it at him. He groaned and started to wake up. The sun shone in his eyes, so he covered his eyes with his hand.

Banner started to get up as soon as he noticed you.

“You killed my chickens and destroyed their home!” You called out to him.

He struggled to climb out and you reached a hand to him to help him out. “Sorry.” he looked down and muttered.  “I’m sorry about your chickens, I really am,” He twitched nervously.

Your face softened and you lightly smiled at him. “I’m kidding, I know who you are. All the good you’ve done, a destroyed chicken coop is nothing.”

He nodded, although he didn’t seem to overlook that bit about landing on your chickens. Bruce nodded again, although this time it seemed to have intentions behind it. “Alright, you know who I am. Then you’ll know I have people after me. Do you have a cellar or storm shelter I can use?”

You sighed and pinched your nose. “Even better,” You paused to gesture over to your house. “I have a fallout shelter in case those supe haters come after you.”

“Thank you.” He said with genuine gratitude. He started to head over there when you stopped him.

“I said if,” He looked confused so you clarified. “You can stay in my fallout shelter if anyone comes here. Until then, I have an extra room for guests and a box full of my ex-boyfriends shit that you can have.”

He didn’t say anything. He just smiled, and you could swear you saw his eyes prick with tears.


End file.
